Grief and Rejection
by Charmed Writer P4
Summary: Piper is having some serious trouble with Prue's death and Paige's arrival. Set after Charmed Again. R&R!
1. Breakdown

Disclaimer: Charmed and its characters do not belong to me.   
  
AN: In case any of you who are reading have not read my profile and are wondering why this story has popped back up after so long, it is because I am re-writing the whole thing completely, along with several of the others in this story. I was not satisfied with the way they were, so I decided to alter them enough to be acceptable. I hope everyone enjoys the "new and improved" version. I would really love feedback, so please review!  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Piper Halliwell was in shock, still, after three days of breathing and being surrounded in horrible, torturous pain. She could not imagine how she would push through every day for the rest of her life knowing the one terrible truth she could not undo: Prue, her protector, was dead. It did not make any sense at all. Prue had always been the strong one, always been the one person she knew, for a fact, would never buckle under any amount of pressure. How did one continue life without a person so steady and dependable?   
  
The question burned a permanent place into Piper's thoughts. It was exasperating not to have an answer, but even more, it was frightening. She felt alone, empty, lost. She had never realized just how much losing her big sister would tear her apart. She hated the fact that she had ignored the important position Prue had maintained in her world. How selfish she had been in the past was equal in amount to how much she regretted it now that Prue was gone. Piper felt her stomach turn sour, and she quickly stood up from her seat on the living room couch, heading towards the bathroom.   
  
Kneeling, Piper stared into the bowl, her eyes tearing up as bile rose in her throat. She had not eaten anything since the day before, so there was hardly anything in her churning stomach to come up, but Piper could not stop gagging. Finally, the reaction slowed, then stopped altogether. The nausea faded into sorrow, and Piper began sobbing quietly. The tears that should have been healing burned a hot trail down her cheeks, leaving a trail of sadness behind them.   
  
Phoebe had been searching the Manor for Piper when she heard a small whimper echo from the bathroom. Slowly, she approached the door and cracked it slightly. The scene in front of her twisted her heart, but she walked in, bending down to wrap her arms around Piper's frail frame. She ran a soothing hand down Piper's long, soft hair, rocking slightly.   
  
"Listen to me," she said, softly but firmly, "Yo-WE are going to be alright. I know right this hurts like hell, but sweetie, you are going to get through this."   
  
Piper jerked back and looked Phoebe straight in the eye. Phoebe was a little surprised to find venom when she returned the gaze. Piper opened her mouth, then closed it, appearing at a loss for words. When she opened her mouth again, Phoebe tensed, sensing that Piper was on the brink of break down. She also knew that when Piper did fall apart, it would be hell for anyone within a five mile radius. She was but a few centimeters away, perching inches from destruction.   
  
"I. Cannot. Believe. You," Piper hissed, narrowing her eyes coldly, "What part of Prue being dead is alright? I know that you have a tendency to look on the bright side, Phoebe, but let's face it, shall we? There is nothing bright about death. It is black and consuming. I am being eaten alive, and all you can do is sit there, dry eyed, and insist that I will get through this? There IS no way out, Phoebe. Fate, Destiny...Whoever is in control right now is staring down at me, and do you know what they are whispering? DO YOU?" Piper paused, letting her words sink in, ignoring Phoebe's hurt expression. "I will tell you exactly what they are whispering. 'You lose. Game's over. And your punishment? A life without your sister...," Piper shrieked, then began to shake uncontrollably.   
  
Phoebe could only watch her, her face blank of any emotion. Piper starting crying once more, but Phoebe could not bring herself to embrace her. Reality was making its debut, and its effects were devastating. Desperately holding back tears, Phoebe scrambled to her feet, retreating from the bathroom hastily. She had to hold it together, had to fill the gaping hole Prue had left when she had deserted both herself and Piper. The household would crumble without Prue's ever-present support, and Phoebe was trying as hard as she could to use her energy to keep her family from falling down like the London Bridge.   
  
Shakily, she made her way into the living room, plopping down heavily on the sofa. She curled up on her side, closing her eyes in defense to her sorrow. It did nothing to assuage the hurt, but then, nothing ever had. Within moments, memories were playing through her mind like silent movies. The image of Prue in her mind was so sharply focused that Phoebe sucked in a painful breath, fighting another wave of tears.   
  
A knock on the door interrupted the film, and Phoebe groaned inwardly. She was uncertain whether or not she could greet another mourner bringing condolensces with any kind of tact. Deciding against answering, Phoebe nevertheless sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, and clutched her knees. The doorbell sounded, followed by another rapping sound. Phoebe listened closely, and when nothing further persisted, she assumed the visitor had retreated. She was surprised to hear the door creak open, then shut quietly. Footsteps reverberated through the entryway.   
  
A familiar figure hugged the doorway, and Phoebe managed a weak smile. Sighing in quiet relief, she waited for Paige to begin a conversation. Small talk was not something she enjoyed, especially recently. Paige smiled hesitantly, clutching at a small purse slung across her shoulder. Phoebe watched her fiddle with the strap for a few moments, then Paige looked up from the floor to meet her eyes.   
  
"I-I'm sorry for just barging in on you here, but the door was unlocked, and cars were in the driveway...," she trailed off, her gaze once again wandering shyly. Phoebe knew how awkward this had to be for her, so she decided to ease the tension a little.   
  
"Oh, hey, that's fine. You are welcome here any time you feel like stopping by," she said, trying to instill a little warmth into her tone. Paige smiled gratefully.   
  
"Thanks. I was kind of worried about you both, actually. I can remember how hard it was to deal with, especially after the first few days, when my parents died. I wanted to check and see if there was anything either of you needed. So...is there?," she asked.   
  
"No...not really. We have so much food right now, I cannot imagine actually eating all of it," she said, shaking her head, "It's amazing. Someone dies and everyone comes running over, equipped with a good meal." Phoebe had intended that statement to be humorous, but it came out high-pitched and tearful instead. Paige approached her, sitting next to her and squeezing her hand.   
  
"I know that this is really hard on you. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?," Paige inquired gently, feeling her throat constrict.   
  
"I never imagined...how my life would be without her," Phoebe whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Paige hugged her tightly, unable to believe her own actions. "I guess I just figured we would live forever, you know? It's irrational...God, I know that now more than ever, but I really believed that she would always be here for me," Phoebe continued.   
  
"She didn't leave you on purpose, honey. She loved you, and I-I know how cliche this sounds, but I really think she is still here for you...if in a different way," Paige told her, pulling back to look into Phoebe's eyes.   
  
Phoebe wiped away a tear that had escaped and offered Paige a watery smile. It was a little strange to get emotional for her these days, especially in front of a stranger. Sister, Phoebe corrected herself firmly. Paige may be a stranger at the moment, but she was still family.   
  
"You look exhausted," Paige said, sounding worried.   
  
"That would probably have something to do with sleep deprivation for the past three nights, huh?," Phoebe joked, not really amused. Paige frowned slightly. "Oh, don't worry. I will eventually get some sleep. If not from being deeply medicated, then at least from sheer exhaustion." Paige didn't appreciate the humor.   
  
"Lay down," she ordered, moving from the couch to the floor, "Close your eyes and try to get some sleep." Phoebe looked ready to protest, so Paige pushed her down gently. "Go on. I am going to watch you until you at least TRY, so you might as well do as I say."   
  
Phoebe complied, rolling her eyes and smiling. She moved around for a few seconds, attempting to get comfortable on the space provided. She managed to find a position that she could be satisfied with. Amazingly, when she closed her eyes, she felt sleep tug at her. Murmuring a thank you to Paige, she allowed herself to drift off.   
  
"What are you doing here?," an icy voice demanded moments later. Paige whirled around, startled. Piper was leaning against a wall nearby, her arms crossed defensively. Paige got to her feet, trying to smile.   
  
"I came by to see if either of you needed anything," she answered hastily. Piper glared at her hatefully, apparently not happy with the response.   
  
"Look...Paige is it?," Piper asked scornfully, knowing well that that was her name, "We have had several people traipse through here, offering their services as if we were incapable of fending for ourselves. Really, your saintly good deed isn't a new idea. What I would like more than anything would be for you to leave us alone."   
  
Paige tried to reply gracefully, but only managed to stammer an apology. Piper nodded, her expression cold as a reply. Paige ran her hand across Phoebe's sleeping head, feeling an unexplainable tenderness towards her. Piper made an impatient sound, and Paige acknowledged it.   
  
"I guess..well, if you DO decide you need anything, you have my number," she said quietly, backing out of the room. Piper sneered and waited until she heard the sound of the Manor door clicking shut before she relaxed her 'tough girl' attitude. 


	2. Confrontation?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, unfortunately. I do not presume to, I simply use the characters that I love in my own stories. It's harmless fun....sometimes.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Piper sighed and cast a gentle look towards her younger sister, then walked over for a closer look. She noticed streaks from recent tears and frowned. She had never seen her cry, not since the funeral, and now, when Paige pops up out of nowhere, she finally allows herself some release? Piper was jealous, and then felt petty for having that emotion. She had not really been in a position to handle tears in the first place, and Phoebe had probably sensed that. Still, she was uncomfortable with the fact that Phoebe had trusted a stranger more than she had her own sister.  
  
Paige is your sister, her brain argued. Piper scoffed, feeling the same resentment rear up once again. The Elders, and Leo, only claimed that Paige was some long-lost sister. Yes, her mother and Grams corroborated the story, but that could be an order from the All Powerful Elders. Piper rationalized her own belief in many different ways, but by any account, she seemed to be outnumbered. Prue would have gotten to the bottom of the whole ordeal in minutes flat. She had always had a way of obtaining whatever information she wanted, especially from someone -or something- she did not particularly like. If anything was true about Prue, it was that she detested the Elders with a strong passion.  
  
Thinking about Prue made Piper's stomach drop, and her throat tightened painfully. She kissed Phoebe's forehead and hurried out of the room, seeking the solace of her own bedroom. She closed her door behind her, leaning back against it as if to rest. The silence hummed in her ears, immediately causing her to feel claustrophobic. Piper spotted her stereo and pressed a button. The room filled with the low sounds of Because You Loved Me, an old Celine Dion song. The words repeated themselves in her head, making her heart ache from the memories she could no longer hold back.  
  
"For all the times you stood by me,   
  
For all the truth that you made me see,  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life,   
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true,  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me.  
  
You're the one who held me up,  
  
Never let me fall.  
  
You're the one who saw me through,  
  
through it all."  
  
Piper could hear Prue clearly, ordering her and Phoebe to get behind her while she battled one demon or another. She could see Prue cocking her head stubbornly, crossing her arms in her 'Trust me, I'm right' position. The confidence she had always spoken with, the calm exterior she had always radiated whenever she was worried or afraid...It all flooded Piper's thoughts, forcing her to see what she was trying desperately to ignore. All of those characteristics were gone, they could exist no more.   
  
"You were my strength when I was weak.   
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
  
You saw the best there was in me.  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
  
I'm everything I am because you loved me."  
  
The song played on, and the more it continued, the more Piper came face-to-face with the truth. It was as though the music held her captive while reality stepped in and beat her repeatedly in the head. Piper could not seem to cry, no matter the pain she felt. Tears were a part of her past grief, she was entering into a new stage. Anger flared up, churning her stomach with its acidity.   
  
How dare They?  
  
Her heart slammed in her chest, beating against her rib cage with a furious rhythm. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and her mouth suddenly dried. She longed to storm 'up there' and take her sister back, to scream in the faces of authority and demand that this horrible wrong be righted or...or what? A snide voice in the back of her mind inquired sarcastically.  
  
Piper had no idea what she would do, but she suddenly felt capable of almost anything. She clenched her fists in reaction to the thought, her nails digging into her palm. She did not even notice the stinging sensation. All she could focus on was the need to destroy something, anything she could get her hands on.   
  
Snapping, Piper picked up a shoe that lay in the middle of the floor and hurled it with all her might towards her stereo. The music that had trigged this violent reaction stopped instantly, and the crash that followed, caused by the machine falling off of its table, gave Piper some sort of sick satisfaction.   
  
Hands itching for another item to break, Piper approached her dresser and began throwing small trinkets she had been collecting for years against the opposite wall. Each sound of glass shattering increased her fury. Rational thought fled her, and Piper's sole purpose became destruction. Once she ran out of objects on one surface, she moved to another. Finally, she resorted to ripping her sheets to shreds, attempting to exhaust the anger inside of her.  
  
Piper realized, once she stopped throwing things, that someone was trying to get her attention. She paused, halfway into her second sheet, and looked up, her eyes flitting wildly around the room. She caught sight of Phoebe's shocked form about ten feet away from her. Phoebe waited until she was certain Piper had seen her, then walked towards her slowly.  
  
"Piper, you need to calm down," Phoebe said softly. Piper seemed to listen for a moment, then resumed her previous actions. "Piper," Phoebe repeated, closing the distance between them, "Honey, stop. Tell me what you are so mad about."  
  
Phoebe reached out and took hold of her arm, careful to be gentle. Piper jerked away from her hand, dropping the bits of fabric. Phoebe knew she had made a mistake, but she had thought maybe human contact would slow Piper's furious movements. Piper looked around, her eyes darting across the room. She centered her attention on something close-by, and Phoebe followed her gaze.  
  
For a few seconds, silence settled back onto the scene. Piper moved first, grabbing the object from her bedside table. Phoebe put a hand over Piper's and felt the trembling in her sister's fingers. "Give it to me," Phoebe ordered in a hoarse whisper. Piper shook her head defiantly, trying to tug her hand away, and succeeded. "Piper, please. This isn't going to bring her back."  
  
"What do you care, anyway?," Piper shot back, "You have Paige." Phoebe nearly rolled her eyes at the childish comment.  
  
"Piper, look, you have to stop doing this. I don't think I can handle another breakdown," Phoebe said wearily. Piper glared at her.  
  
"I never asked you to 'handle' anything, Phoebe," she returned snidely, "In fact, I would rather you go away and leave me alone."   
  
Phoebe stood, rooted to the spot. She stretched out her hand and tried to tug the picture frame from Piper's firm grip. Piper resisted, her fingers curling even tighter around it. Phoebe stopped pulling, dropping her arm back to her side. "Fine, Piper, have it your way. Throw it, come on, as hard as you can. No one's stopping you. Show me what will happen if you destroy her picture, Piper. Do it," Phoebe coaxed angrily. Piper looked hesitant. "What? Now you don't want to do it? After all of this trouble?"  
  
Piper looked at the picture in her hand. Prue had her arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Piper closed her eyes and remembered that day. It had been such a good day, her birthday even. Prue had taken her out for lunch, pampering her with her favorite food and treating her like the most important person in the world. "This is your day, honey, let's make it special," she would always say. Piper could no more destroy the picture than she could the memory that came with it.  
  
"I thought...if I didn't have to look at her, I wouldn't have to deal with the fact that she isn't coming back. I thought I could force myself to forget her face and every moment we ever shared together if I got rid of everything that reminded me of her...but I want to remember," Piper whispered, tearing up, "I want to remember her."  
  
Phoebe had not lied when she had said that she could not handle another breakdown from Piper, or from anyone. Instead, she stared at her, emotionless, trying to find another topic. Her thoughts lit on Paige, and she realized that Paige had gone while she had been sleeping. Grasping the straw, she lifted her eyes to Piper's red, tear-stained face.  
  
"What happened with Paige? She was here earlier," Phoebe asked in a flat tone. Piper glanced at her, startled.  
  
"Paige? Um...yeah, Paige," Piper stammered, remember the scene from earlier, "I..Well..."  
  
"Tell me," Phoebe ordered, getting suspicious.  
  
"I told her to leave," Piper confessed. 'And I don't feel bad about it, either', Piper added to herself. Phoebe gave her a cold look.  
  
"What would you do that for?," she demanded icily, "She did nothing wrong."  
  
"I don't want her in this house. We don't need some half-breed replacement. Why should I have to deal with a bastard child from Mom's old love affair? It isn't my problem or my responsibility," Piper protested loudly. She was shocked at the words coming out of her own mouth. Half-breed? Bastard?  
  
"Oh, that's really great of you, Piper," Phoebe spat furiously, "Way to slam our new sister. Nice one."  
  
"Hey, if you are willing to just forget Prue and let Paige take her place, that is your problem," Piper retorted, "But don't expect me to do it, too."  
  
"Forget Prue?," Phoebe screamed, "If there's a way, can you let me know? I would love to forget her. I would love to pretend that she didn't abandon me. Really, Piper, make sure and tell me if you find a potion that lets me do that, OK?"  
  
Piper's face softened at her little sister's words. Phoebe was hurting, too. Piper was relieved to see her show some sort of emotion, after watching the robot posing as Phoebe for the past few days. "Sweetie, she didn't leave you on purpose. I know that she fought to come back, probably still is fighting the Elders for a chance to get back to us. She loves you."  
  
Phoebe listened to her sister, hearing Paige assuring her in identical words. Phoebe turned away, not wanting to let herself go. It was easier to stay angry. Piper put a light hand on her shoulder. Phoebe pushed it off and retreated from the room. 


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Charmed and its characters do not belong to me.   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Paige unlocked the door to her apartment, a few tears still falling from her eyes. She walked in and closed the door behind her, feeling some satisfaction from the action, as if she could just close the lid on everything that had happened. After a deep breath, Paige resigned to stop crying and take a shower. It would be beneficial to turn in early tonight, and if she felt a little responsibility creep up, she could always show up for work on time the next day. Paige smiled a little at her own continuous tardiness, and made her way through her small, one-bedroom apartment, headed for the bathroom.   
  
The warm water did little to relax her, and by the time she turned the tap off, Paige was convinced that sleep would be the only remedy for the turmoil inside of her. Throwing on her orange, paint-splattered pajamas, Paige retired to her bedroom and crawled into bed. She settled into the covers, curling up on her side, telling herself repeatedly to just go to sleep. For once, the mental mantra did its job, and she slipped into a troubled slumber.   
  
It was a familiar dream from her past. Even in sleep, Paige's subconscious recognized that it was a dream. That did little to comfort her as it began to unfold, and Paige reverted back a small child, terrified of the darkness closing in around her. Trembling, she began walking down the road before her, praying to stumble upon anyone she could hold on to. The first person traveled by on a bicycle, its reflectors flashing in what little moonlight the night provided. Paige looked into the rider's face, her eyes pleading for him to stop. 'Daddy,' she thought, but couldn't voice, but her father only glanced at her for a moment and continued on his way. He was followed by her mom, who actually paused as if she would stop and latch on to her daughter. Paige felt helpless as her mother journeyed away on foot. Countless faces passed her by. All were people from her past, people she had trusted, people who had deserted her. Now, the trickle of bodies slowed, and the last, straggling two approached her. Phoebe, looking longingly at Paige, was dragged quickly away, Piper's hand jerking at the younger one's arm. Paige tried once again to call out, but no words exited her mouth.   
  
Paige opened her eyes, and the black, enveloping darkness kept her in fear until she realized she had awoken from the nightmare. Switching on the lamp next to her bed, Paige sat up and breathed deeply. Those dreams had stopped a few years ago, and she had thought she was rid of them for good. Now, she was being plagued by the same haunting images, and it irritated her. Why should she have to live with consequences of Piper's stinging words? She had not done anything wrong, despite how guilty Piper had made her feel. Paige threw back the heavy blankets, turned her body to place her bare feet on the soft, carpeted floor. A glass of water would help her wash away the lingering emotions, she hoped.   
  
Paige padded into the kitchen quietly. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filling it with water at the sink and tilting her head back to gulp half of it down. Finally, she took a gasping breath and paused. The water had only served to wake her up fully. Paige checked the clock on her microwave and groaned. It was only midnight, and she would never get back to sleep. She plopped down heavily in one of the two chairs around her small table, setting her glass down on the wooden surface.   
  
What could she do to pass a little time, at least until she felt sleepy? Nothing came to her mind immediately, and Paige had finally settled on the unappealing idea of reading one of the very few books in her apartment when the phone rang. The shrill sound startled her enough to cause her to knock over the glass in front of her, and Paige swore under her breath, jumping up to avoid the water creeping over the edge of the table. She threw a nearby dishcloth on top of the spill, then snatched up the phone on the wall.   
  
"Hello," she snapped, challenging any prank callers to chance really making her angry. A hesitant sound reached her ears, and she listened carefully.   
  
"P-Paige?," a voice asked quietly, "It's Phoebe. I'm sorry to call so late but..."   
  
"Phoebe," Paige interrupted, immediately worried, "Honey, what's wrong?"   
  
"It's nothing really...I probably shouldn't have called," Phoebe told her, "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'll let you get back to bed."   
  
"No, no. I wasn't even asleep. I woke up from a nightmare and was sitting in my kitchen," Paige insisted, "Now, what's the matter? You can talk to me, Phoebe, that's what I am here for." Silence persisted for a few seconds, and Paige started to think Phoebe had already hung up. Nevertheless, she was determined to wait until the dial tone sounded, just in case.   
  
"I..well, I just needed someone to talk to," Phoebe said finally, sounding embarrassed, "I hadn't meant to call you, really, but when I picked up the phone, I saw your number next to it and dialed without thinking." Paige waited patiently for her to continue. "Anyway, do you think...do you think I could come over there? I-I don't feel comfortable telling you over the phone. Of course, if that's too much trouble, I understand."   
  
"No, it isn't," Paige responded instantly, "but why don't I come over to the Manor? It would be easier since you don't really know where my apartment is, and you would be more at ease in your own home."   
  
"That would be great," Phoebe breathed, relieved, "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."   
  
"It isn't a problem, Phoebe," Paige answered, "I'll be right there." She returned the phone to its cradle, grabbed her keys from their usual spot beside the door, and was quickly on her way.   
  
Phoebe tiptoed to the door as she heard a car pull into the driveway, careful to be as quiet as possible so that Piper would not be disturbed by the noise. Paige hurried inside, a concerned look plastered on her face. She hugged Phoebe on impulse, then pulled away, slightly embarrassed.   
  
"So, what seems to be the problem, Ms. Halliwell? What are your symptoms?" Paige asked, doing her best impression of a doctor. Phoebe rewarded her with a weak smile   
  
"Well, my eyes won't stop watering. It seems like my tear ducts have gone haywire," Phoebe choked out, beginning to cry. One look at Phoebe's bloodshot eyes alerted Paige to the fact that this had been a frequent occurrence recently.   
  
"Oh, honey," Paige whispered helplessly, dropping her guise. Phoebe sank into her, taking comfort in having at least one sister who had not abandoned her in some way. Paige stroked her sister's hair. She was not sure of what to say and chose instead to stay silent. Phoebe sobbed quietly, then finally pulled away, wiping her eyes ineffectively.   
  
"I'm so sorry," Phoebe said, "I don't mean to just weep all over you, but today everything just sort of...hit me, you know?" Paige nodded. "It isn't that I never accepted that she had died....but now, it's like I'm having to do it all over."   
  
"Why is that?," Paige asked softly. Phoebe contemplated the question, biting her lower lip to keep from crying again.   
  
"I guess because...because I knew that she was dead, but I didn't ever deal with what went with her death. I just got mad at the situation and mad at her, so I wouldn't have to think about the other side of it."   
  
"Which is...?," Paige prompted.   
  
"Which is the pain, and the grief. The waking up in the morning, and believing that all of it was just one big nightmare, or having to remind yourself a hundreds times a day that the person you love is not going to be walking through the door anymore. Today was the first time I really let myself dwell on it...after Piper had another of her breakdowns," Phoebe hesitated, unsure if she should go on. Paige encouraged her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.   
  
"Every time she goes through another step in the grieving process, I put up more bricks against her. I don't want to self-destruct and...I guess I'm afraid it's contagious. Piper is slowly falling apart, and I can't help but be mad at her for it. Before Prue...Before all of this, I was the one they took care of, I was the one who could let go of my emotions and be certain I would have someone to control how far I fell. Now...," Phoebe's voice cracked, and she paused to regain composure.   
  
"Now, I have to be the big sister, the strong one. So, instead of facing all of my emotions, I bury them and concentrate on keeping myself together..like...like Prue would have done. God, this sounds so selfish. I want to be able to let go and not worry about falling too far. And that makes me wonder...Is that all Prue meant to me? Was her only purpose to watch me and make sure I didn't wallow in my own self-pity? If that's true...then I never deserved to have her, or I deserved to be in her place," Phoebe said, her voice lowering to jsut above a whisper.   
  
Paige felt tears burn in the backs of her eyes. All of her sister's pain registered with her, took her back to the time her parents were killed. Half of her longed to recoil from the cruel reminder, but the other half wanted reach out and let Phoebe know that she was not alone. It took her several long moments to decide what to do. While she pondered, Phoebe continued to stare down at her hands, unable to meet Paige's eyes. Paige clutched Phoebe's hands in hers, and Phoebe lifted her gaze.   
  
"Phoebe, you have to stop hiding from Prue's death," Paige began, choosing her words carefully, "If you are afraid of ending up somewhere that you can't come back from, then I need you to trust me. I know that we don't know each other that well, but being sisters kind of cancels that out, right?" Phoebe nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Then if you'll let me, I promise I'll catch you, OK?"   
  
"She does not need you there as a safety net."   
  
Paige whirled around, facing Piper's icy expression. Piper smirked at the surprise on Paige's face. She was quite sick of this girl trying to worm her way into their lives. The relationship between Paige and Phoebe needed to be stopped, and if Phoebe was unwilling to do it, then she was happy to step in.   
  
"As a matter of fact, she does not need you at all," Piper continued.   
  
"Piper, I..," Paige started, struggling to find words sufficient enough to defend herself. Piper waved her hand, cutting Paige off.   
  
"I really could not care less about your explanation, nor do I want to hear some pathetic protest from you, Phoebe," she growled, seeing Phoebe open her mouth. "All I want to hear from either of you is a quick goodbye."   
  
"Paige," Phoebe said softly, her eyes snapping with hot anger, "Why don't you go ahead and go home, honey. I will deal with this." Paige looked ready to argue, but Phoebe shook her head. "No, you don't need to hear this. Piper is going to accept you, and I don't care how it happens." Paige would have smiled if she had not been so upset.   
  
"Alright," Paige relented, "But if you need me, call me."   
  
Phoebe only nodded, turning her eyes to Piper. Paige hurried from the room for the second time that day, not even bothering to glance at Piper. She was starting to get a little angry herself. It was one thing for Piper to be a little resentful towards her. After all, it could not seem fair to Piper to have a long-lost sister show up out of nowhere right after her older sister's death. Paige understood all of that, but what she could not grasp was the hatred Paige felt emanating from Piper every time she got within ten feet of her sister. Shaking her head, Paige climbed into her tiny car, forcing her mind away from the Manor and its inhabitants.   
  
AN: I forgot to tell y'all that Cole won't be in this story...I have rearranged the chronology of his many appearances. Hopefully that'll make sense later on... 


	4. Switched?

Disclaimer: Charmed and its characters do not belong to me.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Leo stood before a small Council of the most prominent Elders, pleading his case in an even tone. The robed figures listened silently, occasionally giving a nod to encourage Leo to continue. Leo eyed the Elder who seemed the most sympathetic, addressing his point to the kind, gray-haired male.  
  
"Piper is going through more than any normal mortal should have to deal with. Her older sister, with whom she was very close, was taken from her in a demonic attack. Then, as if adding insult to injury, I brought news of Paige, the new half-sister who would reconstitute the Charmed Ones, and seemingly act as a replacement for the much-loved Prue. That is definitely not an easy thing to accept, especially not after everything Piper has lost to magic in the past. Right now, what she wants is to forget about her Destiny altogether. The only bond between Piper and Paige is the magical connection they have. If she is stripped of her powers, as You are proposing to do, she will not only never learn to embrace her new Destiny, but she will further isolate Paige until the rift between them is too deep to heal," Leo said, pausing for a breath.   
  
In the silence that ensued, the Head of the Elders held up a hand. Leo immediately halted his passionate defense to hear what his boss had to say. The circle of Elders all watched Leo intently, the kinder one with a hint of a smile. Leo turned his eyes to the Head Elder, trying to decipher the expressionless face in front of him.  
  
"You have been a prize advocate for your charge, as well as a persuasive husband for your wife. Very well, she will be allowed to maintain her powers and her status as a Charmed One," He consented, then gave Leo a grave look, "However, it must be proven that Paige and Piper can behave in a more acceptable manner. The tie between the Charmed Ones is threatened by Piper's hostility towards the youngest one, and it is imperative that this be reconciled soon. Otherwise, the Others and I will have no choice but to do as previously suggested in order to avoid the consequences for the side of Good that the death of one or more of the Charmed Ones would bring about."  
  
"In what time frame must this happen in?," Leo asked respectfully.  
  
"I believe one worldly week will be sufficient to begin the restoration between the oldest and youngest sisters," the Elder responded in a firm tone. Leo nodded, biting back a rising argument. A week was better than the alternative, and he would be forced to work with the short amount of time.  
  
"Alright," Leo agreed, "Thank you for your understanding."  
  
"And Leo," called his boss as he turned to leave, "You will not be able to tell either Piper or Paige any of this discussion. The moves toward building the bond between them must be initiated by one of the girls."  
  
Leo responded with a reluctant nod. It would be trickier to bring about a change in Piper without the advantage of telling her the consequences of her recent actions, but the Elders were a decisive bunch, and it would be of little help to argue. He exited the chamber, leaving the Council behind, and orbed to the Manor. He could sense a rising of anger in all of the sisters, which in his experience, could be disastrous for all involved. The last major fight that involved three Halliwells ended in a 'power outage', which would be the reason for the whole mess with the Elders. Leo heard raised voices and headed in the direction the screams were coming from.  
  
"Oh yeah, you act like a complete bitch every moment she is in this house," Phoebe sneered, "But she is the one who causes problems. How perfectly reasonable."  
  
"I have no desire to be part of the Elders' big plans for The Charmed Ones: The Sequel," Piper shot back, "The whole thing is ridiculous! The least those All Powerful bastards could have done was think up a more subtle way to restore their precious Charmed trio, but instead they settled for the 'long lost sister' plot. Of course, that is probably because They realized that only idiots would fall for it," Piper gave Phoebe a pointed look, and Phoebe responded with a fierce glare.  
  
"It's fine to be in denial, Piper, but don't accuse me of being an idiot when it's you who refuses to see the truth," Phoebe shot back.  
  
"Denial? How can I be the one in denial when you won't even acknowledge the fact that Prue is dead, much less that it affects you in any way!"  
  
"For your information, Piper," Phoebe snarled, "That is the only reason I even cal-"  
  
"Phoebe, Piper," Leo interrupted, coming into the room with his hands raised in an 'I come in peace' gesture, "Back in your corners."  
  
Leo's small joke met an unresponsive audience and fell flat. Piper greeted him with an icy stare, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. Leo recognized the stance. It was one that told him to get on with what he had to say and then stay out of her way.   
  
"Why don't you both separate and try to calm down before this argument escalates into a full-on Halliwell war?," Leo suggested cautiously.  
  
Phoebe stormed out of the room, realizing the wisdom in Leo's words, but not willing to admit it. Leo heard her parade up the stairs, then heard a loud bang as Phoebe slammed her door shut. Wincing, he turned to face Piper. Piper was glaring daggers at him, and Leo almost wished he had let them fight it out amongst themselves just so he could have avoided Piper's red-hot, angry eyes.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and stare," Piper asked, "Or do you have some Whitelighter-based reason for being here?"  
  
"Piper, I live here," Leo replied softly. Piper laughed, but the sound that should have been joyous was flat and dull.  
  
"Yeah, you live here," Piper agreed, "When it's convenient."  
  
"Let's not get into this," Leo said wearily, "You need to cool down. Right now, you are looking for someone to fight with, but I refuse to take the bait."  
  
Piper knew he was right and looked away, ashamed. It was hard to believe how many people she had lashed out at during the course of her day. It was so unlike her, and yet it helped her to forget about the agony churning inside of her. She thought about the insults she had thrown at Phoebe and cringed. Yes, she regretted her rash outburst, but she still could not force herself to feel sorry about turning Paige away.   
  
"I'm sorry," Piper whispered, blinking back tears, "Today has been chaotic. I let my emotions get the best of me..." Piper glanced towards the stairs, grimacing. "I should go apologize to Phoebe," she continued, "But I doubt she would listen."  
  
"The least you can do is try," Leo told her, "I suggest that wait until tomorrow, though. That fight was pretty brutal."  
  
Piper nodded, feeling weighted down. Leo studied her intently, appearing to have something else on his mind. Piper lifted an eyebrow in a silent question. Leo was quiet for a moment, groping for the right words.  
  
"I know that you have a lot on your mind right now, but have you tried talking to Paige?," Leo inquired. Piper's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, and Leo saw fury flash through her expression, then the emotion disappeared.  
  
"Yes...and no. I wouldn't exactly call it 'talking'," Piper said slowly, "It more along the lines of me ordering Paige out of the Manor...twice."  
  
Leo processed the information silently. It was no wonder that the Elders were so concerned. Leo could scarcely remember Piper ever treating a stranger so poorly, and Paige was closer than a stranger, she was Piper's half-sister.. It was in Piper's nature to be kind and hospitable, even to those she did not particularly care for. Something had to be truly bothering her if she had reacted so explosively towards Paige. Of course, he could already sense that she was troubled with the idea of a new sister, but why had she behaved so cruelly?  
  
Leo decided to leave it alone for now. Piper appeared exhausted, and he did not want to start a conversation which would be difficult even with his wife wide awake, but completely impossible while she was dead on her feet. Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her rest her cheek against her cheek. He loved the feel of her in his arms. Piper looked up after a moment, her eyes misted with tears and a sadness he had never seen before Prue's death. Leo kissed her gently and orbed them both upstairs.  
  
Leo allowed her to pull on some pajamas and collapse into bed. Then, he followed her, holding her close to him. Piper cried quietly for a while, but eventually quieted as she drew comfort from her husband. Leo ignored the call of the Elders until he was certain she could sleep through his departure. Piper's breathing evened out, and Leo gently extricated her from his arms. He kissed her temple, watching her sleep for several moments. The Elders were getting impatient, and Leo finally got frustrated enough to answer Their summons. Sighing, Leo orbed out of the Manor.  
  
"Leo," the Head Elder greeted him upon sight, waving him closer, "The Council has decided upon a route of action that should be quite suitable for this situation."  
  
"What situation would that be?," Leo asked, playing dumb. The ring of Elders did not look amused. "Alright, what's the plan?," Leo inquired, aware of the impatient looks he was receiving.  
  
"After considering all of the possible solutions, including the one I gave you before you returned to your charges, it was agreed that some kind of action must be taken. Therefore, we have decided that it would be helpful to let Piper and Paige 'walk around in each others' shoes' so to speak," the Head Elder spoke again, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Leo gave him a curious look, not entirely understanding the implications. "The girls are going to switch emotions temporarily. It will help create a little empathy in them both, which would in turn solve the current issues between them," He continued.  
  
Leo looked incredulous, but slowly he ingested Their decision, beginning to see the logic in it. Still, it hardly seemed fair to just throw it on either girl without some kind of warning. Leo voiced his opinion, and the sympathetic Elder he had grown partial to finally spoke.  
  
"Yes, I have considered that. Therefore, we have all agreed that we will not make the switch until they are in each others' company. It will make the initial adjustment easier if they are together, as each will already be accustomed slightly to the 'emotional charge' the other is sending out." He explained.  
  
Leo was a little hesitant about the entire thing. For one, it seemed a little precarious to unload such emotion on a person unused to the burden. The Elders were waiting for a response though, and after all, They were the ones in charge.   
  
"Well, I guess it is the best shot we have at fixing this ourselves," Leo admitted, leaving out the fact that he believed the sisters' were capable of working things out themselves, with enough time.   
  
"Very good. I will make sure you are alerted prior to the switch, in case there are any complications we failed to foresee," the Head Elder informed him, "You may return, if you would like."  
  
Leo jumped on the offer and immediately took his leave, orbing back to his and Piper's bedroom. Piper had curled into a fetal position in the middle of the bed, and Leo situated himself behind her, curling an arm protectively around her body. Piper turned into him, sighing quietly in her sleep.  
  
'Rest while you can,' Leo told her silently, closing his eyes, 'They have a lot in store for you.' 


	5. Schemes

Disclaimer: Charmed and its characters do not belong to me.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Piper breezed past Phoebe, who was perched on a wicker chair in the solarium, jsut in time to tip over a glass Phoebe had only set down moments ago. Lemonade and ice surged to the floor, and Piper gasped. Phoebe jumped up to avoid the liquid, then hurried into the kitchen to get a towel to soak up the mess. Piper smiled sheepishly when her sister re-entered the room, brandishing a dishcloth in one hand.  
  
"Sorry about that," Piper said casually, grabbing the towel and kneeling to sop up the beverage.   
  
Phoebe heard the forced quality in Piper's voice and prepared herself for yet another boring conversation. For the past two days, Piper had been monosyllabic, only bothering to speak when it was absolutely necessary. When she did initiate a conversation, it was usually by accident, like now, and it was always overly polite. The formality grated at Phoebe's nerves, but she had already resigned to staying civil. Rolling her eyes, she bent to help Piper pick up the slippery ice that kept escaping her sister's hands.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I should have moved the glass further from the edge when I thought about it," Phoebe returned. Piper laughed. The sound lacked the usual light, cheerfulness, and Phoebe winced inwardly.  
  
"If I had been watching where I was going...," Piper let the sentence trail off, and she met Phoebe's curious gaze, "Anyway, I was in a hurry. I'm going up to P3 for a little while. I need to get a few things straightened out, and the guy I left running the place is a wreck."  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for that?," Phoebe asked, unable to stop the rush of words. Piper shrugged.  
  
"Whether or not I'm ready doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that I have a job to do," she replied firmly.  
  
"Piper...," Phoebe began, but Piper waved her off.  
  
"I'll be fine," Piper assured her, "I won't be back until late tonight. I'm going to do the locking up, so don't worry if I'm not home before you go to bed. Just leave the porch light on if you remember."  
  
Phoebe nodded reluctantly. Piper stood, handing Phoebe the soaked towel. Smiling widely, Piper dashed out of the room, and Phoebe stayed rooted to her spot until she heard the Manor door click shut. Shaking her head, Phoebe once again went into the kitchen, shaking out the dishcloth over the sink. Ice cubes clinked against the metal basin, sliding into the drain.  
  
It was impossible to keep up with her sister's many moods. The exhaustion from the past week was building steadily, and by the look of her situation, Phoebe didn't see any kind of relief in sight. Unless...Phoebe bit her lip thoughtfully. Piper seemed to be coping a little better than she had been, although Phoebe knew that most of her sister's "calm, cool, collected" routine was merely that, an act. Still, if Phoebe could get Piper to face facts, starting with Paige's status as a Halliwell, last name or not, then maybe Piper could start the real healing process. The plan was iffy at best, but Phoebe figured she had to try.   
  
The meeting should be in a public place, so that Piper would avoid creating a scene. Tonight would be a perfect time, considering that Piper would be at P3 all night, and it would be bad for business for her customer's to see her having a knock down drag-out with anyone, let alone family. Phoebe grinned at the ingenious of her plotting. So, yes, Piper would be furious, but it would prove to be worth it if she could get Piper to open up and start acting at least partially normal again.   
  
With a devious smile, Phoebe checked her watch. It was half past five. Paige should just be getting home from work.. Phoebe scrambled to the nearest phone, hitting the necessary buttons for speed dial. She had stored Paige's number earlier in the week for emergencies, in case Piper ever decided she didn't really NEED Phoebe and blew her to smithereens. Phoebe tapped her fingers against the telephone, impatient to get the ball rolling now that she had a concrete plan. On the fourth ring, she finally heard what she was listening for.  
  
"Hello?," Paige mumbled, sounding tired. Phoebe frowned. She had yet to consider the possibility of Paige refusing to go along with her idea. Impulsively, Phoebe re-routed her course, changing a few words of her initial explanation. What Paige didn't know would never hurt her, especially if the hidden knowledge was that Piper would also be a part of the get-together she was hoping to get Paige to agree to. Although, Phoebe thought, it may end up being the end of me.  
  
"Hey, Paige," Phoebe said aloud, her grin spreading wider.   
  
"Ummm...Hi. Who is this?," Paige asked, sounding irritated. Phoebe rolled her eyes at her own assumption.   
  
"Oh, sorry, Paige. It's Phoebe," Phoebe explained, then after some thought added, "Your sister."  
  
"Hey," Paige greeted her again, this time with some enthusiasm, "How are you doing? I am so sorry I haven't called in a few days but..well, you know..."  
  
"That's alright. I'm doing as well as possible," Phoebe responded, steering away from the subject Paige had hinted at, "Actually, I was calling to ask you to accompany me out tonight. The Manor has been pretty oppressive around here, and I am really in need of a stress reliever."  
  
"Sure," Paige agreed readily, "This week has been a pretty hectic week for me, as well. A night of fun may be jsut the cure for my insanity."  
  
"Great!," Phoebe exclaimed, wanting badly to applaud herself for her excellent powers of persuasion, "How about you come over and we eat here, then head over to P3? The club. Have you heard of it?"  
  
"I've been there a few times with friends," Paige replied, "I thought it was pretty cool. The bands are the greatest."  
  
"We, as in me, Piper and...me and Piper, own the club," Phoebe told her, giggling at the quick intake of breath on the other end, "Anyway, I guess I'll see you here in a couple of hours?"  
  
"You own it? And I didn't know about this?," Paige asked incredulously, laughing, "Alright, then. Ya learn something new every day. I'll see you around seven thirty."  
  
"Great," Phoebe repeated, "See you then."  
  
Phoebe congratulated herself halfway up the stairs, then changed her mind and headed into the kitchen. First, she would cook supper in case today was a clumsy day for her, which seemed likely, then she would change. It was good to prevent disaster. Phoebe hoped Piper had remembered to go grocery shopping, because if she hadn't, Paige and Phoebe were having peanut butter sandwiches and water. Rummaging through the cabinets, Phoebe saw, somewhat relieved, that Piper had remembered.  
  
An hour later, Phoebe slid a broccoli, chicken, and cheese casserole into the oven, set the timer for forty-five minutes, and headed upstairs to get ready for the night ahead of her. She was grateful for the distraction all of her scheming provided. The past week had been the hardest week of her life, and it showed no signs of improving by much. Phoebe sighed sadly and re-directed her thoughts. Tonight, and for as long as it took, she would work on getting Piper through the worst of her grief, then, after she had accomplished that task, she would work on her own pain. It wasn't as selfless as it seemed. Phoebe knew that she was avoiding the inevitable, but didn't allow herself to dwell on it.  
  
What to wear?, Phoebe asked herself, tapping her finger against her chin. Grabbing the first thing she saw, she pulled on a pair of low-rider jeans and a white halter top, checking her image in the mirror. Phoebe turned around slowly, nodding in satisfaction. She still had it. Although, she did notice dark circles under her eyes that under normal circumstances would never have been present. It was nothing that a good concealer couldn't disguise, though.   
  
The oven timer and the doorbell rang simultaneously a while later, and Phoebe hurriedly finished putting up her hair, threw open her bedroom door, and scrambled down the staircase. After letting Paige in, Phoebe made a dash for the kitchen, hoping she had not burned anything. She hadn't.  
  
"Smells great," Paige complimented, watching her sister pull out the hot pan. Phoebe tossed her a smile over her shoulder.  
  
"It's isn't up to Piper's caliber," Phoebe said modestly, "But it's edible." Paige laughed, smacking Phoebe lightly on the arm.  
  
"Hey," she said, side-stepping Phoebe, who couldn't retaliate with a casserole in hand, "It has to be better than what I was going to have." Phoebe gave her a questioning look. "Microwaveable dinner," she clarified. Phoebe grimaced.  
  
"What kind of self-respecting human eats those things?," Phoebe demanded, then shot Paige an apologetic look, "That's one of the many hazards of living with Piper. Serious superiority complex when it comes to food."  
  
"Maybe you could pass it on to me," Paige responded, grinning, "It could be good for my diet. Hey, Who knows? I could actually start getting nutrition from my food!"  
  
Phoebe had to laugh. The conversation had done wonders for her mood, which had been pretty somber, and Paige had only been at the Manor for five minutes. Perhaps this was for her own needs, after all. Phoebe beckoned Paige to the table, handing her a plate and a fork.  
  
"Where is Piper, anyway?," Paige finally asked, looking around as if she expected her oldest sister to pop out of the woodwork. Phoebe shrugged, hiding her smirk by turning to get the casserole.  
  
"Who knows?," Phoebe answered smugly. 


	6. Switchoff?

Disclaimer: Charmed and its characters do not belong to me.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know where Piper was," Paige said, glancing suspiciously at her sister. Phoebe grinned and shrugged, pulling Paige further through the throng of people that filled the club. Paige saw the gears turning in Phoebe's head and planted her feet obstinately. "Uh uh, sister, no way," Paige protested, "Do you think I feel like being murdered today? I came here to relax, not to endure, yet again, the wrath of my insane older sister. Sorry, Pheebs, I know you mean well, but I am NOT doing this."   
  
Paige turned, tugging her arm out of Phoebe's grasp, and walked quickly toward the exit. Phoebe chased after her, gripping Paige's arm once again. With an exaggerated sigh, Paige whirled around and faced Phoebe, her chin set stubbornly in protest. Phoebe gave her sister a tentative smile, linking their arms in a friendly gesture. Paige groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, sis," Phoebe pleaded winningly, "I promise she isn't going to say anything, not here. Besides, it's a public setting. There are too many witnesses for a murder!"  
  
"Phoebe!," Paige exclaimed, struggling against the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "I told you, not today. I'm tired, and it's been a long week."   
  
"Please?," Phoebe begged, showing off her best 'wounded puppy' look.   
  
Paige glared unhappily, her shoulders sagging in defeat. Phoebe's expression immediately lightened, and she began chattering loudly, pointing out the regulars and the benefits of being family. Paige only half-way listened, keeping her eyes fixed on Piper, jsut waiting for her sister to turn around and order her out. Eyeing the security guards posted sporadically around the room, Paige suddenly felt very doubtful about giving in to Phoebe's plan. What had she been thinking? After the last scene with Piper, the last thing Paige needed was another show-down, especially not around Phoebe, who had been stressed enough as it was.   
  
"Paige!," Phoebe repeated for the third time, waving her hand in front of her sister's eyes. Paige blinked and gave Phoebe an apologetic half-smile. Phoebe shook her head, giving Paige's hand a brief squeeze. "I told you. It will be fine," Phoebe insisted, walking toward the bar. "Thirsty?," she questioned breezily, and Paige nodded without a thought.  
  
Phoebe slipped between the others heading in the same direction, meaning to surprise Piper with her presence. The moment she reached the counter, Phoebe regretted her decision. Piper gave her a long, cold look, then turned to attend to another customer. Phoebe took a deep breath, waited for Piper to finish mixing a drink, then quickly ordered two daiquiris. Piper ignored her, smiling at a woman who had arrived moments after Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, can you at least TRY to be a mature adult about this?," Phoebe asked, annoyed.   
  
"Sure, Pheebs, as soon as I get the opportunity to converse with one," Piper returned evenly, handing two beers to a guy and his girlfriend. Phoebe bit back the insult on the edge of her tongue, instead choosing to smile and try again.  
  
"Alright, I know you are mad, but it isn't like I brought her here jsut to piss you off," Phoebe pointed out, "We came to de-stress. Paige said she'd had a long week, and I agreed. Then I mentioned P3.. Come on, it was an innocent suggestion." Piper looked unconvinced.  
  
"Whatever, Phoebe," Piper said, thrusting two drinks at her sister, "I hope you both enjoy yourselves."  
  
Phoebe saw Paige coming a moment too late. Paige slammed through the two remaining couples standing in her way, pushing in next to Phoebe. Phoebe tried to signal for Paige to calm down, but Paige simply pretended not to notice. Piper looked at Paige, her expression changing from calm to angry without warning.  
  
"What is your problem?," Paige demanded immediately.  
  
"Excuse me?," Piper shot back. Paige narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I guess along with being intrusive and unwanted, you think I'm deaf and unobservant too?," Paige asked, without giving a Piper a chance to answer, "I cannot believe how you are treating Phoebe. All she did was bring me to a club. My God, Piper you act as though you are the only person allowed to be here. I realize you partly own this place, but according to Phoebe, you aren't the only one. If she feels like bringing me to HER club, then why should she have to change her plans jsut because you are unhappy with it?"  
  
"Paige, you are crossing the line. I suggest you leave before I have you thrown out," Piper commanded in an all-business tone. Paige scoffed, growing angrier by the second.  
  
"Piper, Paige, both of you chill out," Phoebe interjected.   
  
This was getting out of hand. She had never planned on starting a fight, and she certainly would never have pressed the issue with Piper had she known Paige was within earshot. Now her nice little scheme to ease the tension at the Manor had only made things worse. Not only that, but Piper and Paige had apparently chosen to ignore her weak protest.  
  
"I may not have full ownership, but I AM the one in control of the guards here. Which would you prefer? Being tossed out or handcuffed and dragged out?," Piper asked sarcastically.  
  
"Neither, thanks for asking. What I would prefer is for you to get off your high horse and stop treating me as though I were your subordinate," Paige answered heatedly.  
  
Piper gasped, feeling a jolt of...something pass through her body. Phoebe turned her attention to her older sister, failing to notice Paige breathe in sharply as well. Piper braced herself against the bar, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, trying to adjust to the abrupt change in her mood.  
  
"Piper?," Phoebe inquired urgently, "Piper, sweetie, talk to me. What's wrong?"  
  
Piper had lost all color in her face and appeared to be close to fainting. Phoebe hurried around the counter. She should have known better than to bring Paige here. Silently berating herself, Phoebe placed a hesitant hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper let out a shaky breath, starting to feel a little better.  
  
"Paige, can you hand me a stool?," Phoebe asked, then when she got no response, glanced at Paige impatiently. Finally, Phoebe saw that Paige looked ill as well. Something was definitely up. Quickly, she grabbed a chair and set it beside Piper, who dropped onto it wearily. Paige also sat down, resting her head against the wooden surface of the bar. "I'll be right back," Phoebe assured her sisters.  
  
Phoebe dashed into the storage room, quickly scanning the area for company. The whole ordeal with her sisters had a decidedly 'magical feel', and that meant getting in touch with Leo. Phoebe closed her eyes, silently asking for some kind of easy solution. If this was demonic, Phoebe hoped it would be answered with a power of one spell. With Piper's attitude, and Paige's 'newbie' status, anything more would be impossible to deliver. With a deep, weary sigh, Phoebe opened her eyes and turned her face towards the ceiling.  
  
"Leo," she called softly. Leo immediately responded, orbing in with a flash of blue lights.  
  
"Phoebe," Leo said, looking suspiciously guilty, "What's up?"  
  
"Piper and Paige," Phoebe told him simply, watching his reaction. Leo tried to appear worried and clueless at the same time. He had never been good at being sneaky, and this was no exception to the rule. "Leo," Phoebe drawled in a warning tone, "What is going on?"  
  
"Didn't I jsut ask you the same thing?," Leo replied with a nervous laugh. Phoebe narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently. Leo held out for another ten seconds, then dropped the act and his gaze.  
  
"The Elders...switched Piper's and Paige's emotions to try and help the hostility between the two," Leo admitted. Phoebe gaped at him. "They wanted the girls to..walk a mile in each other's shoes, or whatever the expression is."  
  
Leo took a step away from his sister-in-law, who looked ready to kill someone, namely him. Phoebe stayed silent for a moment, then began to laugh. How perfect. Piper was going to be so thrilled. Leo caught the look and read correctly into it.  
  
"We aren't allowed to tell them. They have to fix things on their own," Leo informed her, "Elders' orders."  
  
"Leo, you can't be serious! You should have seen them when it happened. It's already overloaded their systems, and it isn't as though they haven't had enough problems to deal with, so why add this as an extra bonus?"   
  
"I had nothing to do with the decision, or not really," Leo started, but Phoebe waved him off.  
  
"I really don't care if the freaking President of the United States made the decision. What I care about is it being reversed. Pronto. Piper cannot handle another roller coaster ride, and frankly, I don't want to be there to witness it. Get your Whitelighter butt back up there and fix this," Phoebe commanded him, her expression daring him to protest.  
  
Leo opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again. With a helpless shrug of his shoulders, he orbed out. Phoebe watched him go with a sort of satisfaction. Good, now all she had to do was keep her sisters from getting into some kind of fight and...  
  
"Shit," Phoebe swore. She had left them alone. The club was likely to be in ruins when she got back out there. Muttering a string of curses, Phoebe darted out of the room, anticipating disaster. 


	7. Failing

How was she supposed to deal with this? Phoebe fumed, watching Paige and Piper as she approached the bar. It just wasn't fair that she had to handle her sisters' fued on top of... Phoebe forcefully ended the thought there, concentrating on Piper's ashen face. What exactly had Leo meant about switching emotions? Was Piper now Paige or was it more complicated. Phoebe nearly laughed. What was more complicated than that?

"Piper," Phoebe spoke softly, "Are you alright?"

Piper blinked twice, then tried to smile reassuringly at Phoebe. "I...think so. I guess I got a little light-headed for a second. What...Oh." Piper's face changed dramatically, glaring at Paige as though she just realized she was in the room. "Why are you here again?" Piper frowned, feeling a twinge of hurt.

"We've been over this already, Piper," Paige answered, recovering seemingly faster than Piper had, "I just came to relax and spend some time with Phoebe." Paige tried to stay calm, but suddenly she felt a sweeping fury striving to overtake her. What the hell?

"Girls, girls," Phoebe interjected miserably, "Can we not do this again?" Piper rubbed at her temples, throwing her hands up, mocking surrender. Paige just shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Paige, wait. Don't go," Phoebe tried, but Paige just shook her head and started moving quickly toward the door. Phoebe sighed and glanced at Piper. Then, deciding Piper would have to wait until P3 closed, she went after Paige. Damn, the girl could move. Phoebe practically had to run just to catch her in the parking lot.

"Paige, come on," Phoebe said breathlessly. Paige halted, turned, and dissolved into tears.

"I can't... I mean I have to go," Paige explained, "I don't...think I can do this after all."

"What do you mean," Phoebe asked gently. Paige gave her a watery smile.

"She hates me," Paige breathed, "And I don't mean she doesn't like me much, or she just thinks I'm irritating. She hates me. Passionately. Don't ask me how I know that. I just...Empathy maybe? She hates me, that's for sure. And I can't be the wedge between you two. I won't do that. So, while I'm thrilled to have met you...I just don't think it's a good idea for us to try to...be sisters." Paige wiped at her tears, to no avail. Phoebe threw her arms around her.

"No, no. Don't say that. Piper doesn't... I mean she'll get through this. We all will. But you can't give up. I don't want to be two sisters down," Phoebe pleaded. With that thought, she started to cry herself. Paige wrapped Phoebe in a tight hug, feeling grateful to have at least one sister who did care.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, about not giving up," Paige said, just to reassure her. Phoebe leaned back, and smiled.

"I am," she promised, "I'll talk to Piper. I'll...try to sort this out." Paige shook her head.

"Phoebe...I appreciate that. I do, really. But being in there tonight, I felt how much it hurts her just to see me. I don't know how or why, but I think I understand what it costs her," Paige paused, looking away,"I don't want to be the source for that much more pain. You both...You're both going through something so difficult, so heartbreaking. I won't make it worse for Piper." Phoebe opened her mouth, then closed it again. What was she supposed to say?

"If you need me,though," Paige continued, "I'm here. You know how to find me." Phoebe nodded, feeling torn between her two sisters. Did she spare Piper the heartache of seeing Paige or try to shield Paige from the rejection she knew she felt? Paige smiled at her, hugged her, and walked to her car. Phoebe watched her drive away, desolate. She was failing not one, but both her sisters, and she had no idea what to do to fix it.

Phoebe shook her head, trying to clear her head. There had to be something she could do. Walking to her car, she decided she would try to make Piper understand what her anger was doing to Paige. It was the best she could come up with, short of locking Paige and Piper into a closet until they started being civil. Phoebe tried to smile, to laugh at that thought, but all she felt was emptiness and the niggling fear that she was going to lose this battle. "Prue," she whispered, fighting the wave of grief she felt just saying her name, "I need help. I can't keep this family together without you."


	8. Desperation

Piper crept into the Manor, quietly shutting the door behind her. It was very close to five am, and she knew that Phoebe was probably up, waiting and worrying. Piper braced herself, trying to stay calm. Something was happening to her. Something she couldn't explain, and so she had been hiding in her car a few blocks away. A headache throbbed at her temples, and Piper took a few deep breaths. Tiptoeing, she made her way to the stairs. Not three steps later, Phoebe materialized, startling her.

"Where the hell have you been, Piper," Phoebe asked, then forced herself to lower her voice, "I've been worried sick."

Piper tried a shaky smile, racking her brain for an answer she knew wouldn't come. While she wanted to take the anger and anxiety from Phoebe's eyes, she also wanted desperately to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay in the morning. Phoebe, though, had other ideas. As her sister opened her mouth to speak, Piper held up a hand. Just try. _Just try to explain for Phoebe's sake_, Piper thought to herself.

"I...Well, actually, I was only a few blocks away. Sitting in my car," Piper began, "As you can see, I'm fine. I just...wanted to be alone, I think. I'm sorry for making you worry. Really. But right now, I need to sleep." Piper gave Phoebe another fake smile and tried to push past her. Phoebe put a hand on her arm, and Piper pushed harder. _Please, Phoebe. Just leave me alone_, she thought, but finally turned around, knowing Phoebe wouldn't leave it alone.

"What," Piper inquired, every ounce of weariness seeping into her tone. Phoebe narrowed her eyes, struggling to keep her voice at an even keel.

"You can't do that to me, Piper," Phoebe said, her words dangerously low, "Not after...I mean...You just can't! It isn't fair. Did you forget how to dial a telephone, or did you just not care enough to call?" Piper closed her eyes against the pain the accusation inflicted. Didn't care?

"Phoebe, that's not it at all," Piper assured her, then grabbed Phoebe's hand, "Come on. Let's go sit down. It's obvious we're not going to bed until we talk." Phoebe followed, albeit hesitantly. She wanted to rant and rave, but at the look of anguish in Piper's eyes, decided against it.

"I'll make coffee," Phoebe offered, wanting a few more minutes to stem the tide of fury. Piper nodded distractedly.

Curling up on the couch, Piper tried to put her thoughts into some coherent form. If only she knew what was going on, if only she could stop the confusion. Piper shut her eyes, concentrating on the things that kept racing through her mind. As if she had no control. As if it weren't her thoughts at all. She wanted to scream, or cry, or just throw things until everything went back to normal. _No_, she reminded herself forcefully, _not normal. She's still gone, you just can't feel it_. In fact, Piper could hardly remember anything about her sister. Oh, she knew that they had been close, but the relationship kept eluding her. She had tried recalling memories with Phoebe, and those were in tact. So, why not Prue? Instinctively, Piper clenched her fists, ready for the onslaught of emotion she usually got just from thinking the name. Nothing. Piper felt more emotion because she couldn't remember than because her sister was dead. _Now, that's sick. _Phoebe walked in, saving her from thinking any further.

"Here, hon'," Phoebe said gently, handing her a mug. Piper smiled gratefully, but said nothing. "So," Phoebe tried after a few minutes of crickets-chirping silence, "What's wrong? Talk to me." Piper nodded, taking one more breath. She couldn't avoid it any longer.

"I've erased her, Phoebe," Piper started, shivering, "I've killed her all over again." Phoebe's heart sank at the anguish in Piper's words. Oh, god.

"What do you mean," Phoebe asked carefully. As if she didn't know.

"I mean, I know she's dead. And that's it," Piper explained, wishing she could leave it at that. Instead, she made herself continue. "I can barely remember what she looks like. I don't have any memories. It's as though, just tonight, every bit of her has been stolen from me in pieces. And I'm scared." Phoebe nodded. She had to ask.

"What are you scared of, Piper."

"I'm scared that it's my fault. That I didn't love her enough, that I wasn't grieving enough, and she's gone forever. Because I'm not a good sister. Because I wasn't doing enough. Or maybe, because I want her gone. I want to not remember." With that, Piper crumbled. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her sister. What was she going to say? What _could_ she say?

"Oh, Piper," Phoebe whispered, fighting tears, "That's not tr-" Phoebe stopped. Was that the phone? She could ignore it, but it could be Paige. In fact, who else would it be? "Honey, I'm just going to be a minute. I need to answer that, just in case."

Piper barely responded, so Phoebe got up, easing away from her. Maybe she could come up with something to say while she got the phone. Hopefully. On the third ring, she managed to grab it, praying nothing serious had happened. Like she did every time the phone rang these days. "Hello?"

"Phoebe," a voice pleaded. Phoebe was immediately alert.

"Paige? Is that you," she asked gently.

"Yes, I...I need you."

Phoebe closed her eyes. "Just come over."

"Okay."

Phoebe listened to the phone click, then the dial tone sounding. Finally, she put the phone back on the reciever. Feeling pulled in several directions, Phoebe made her way back to Piper. Piper was huddled on the couch. She looked so small and helpless, Phoebe nearly lost it. _God_, she thought furiously, _if I ever get my chance at the Elders, I'm going to kill'em._


	9. Possibilities

Phoebe sat with Piper's head in her lap, smoothing her hair. Piper's sobs had tapered off, but occasionally a whimper escaped, breaking Phoebe's heart over and over again. Paige was due any minute, and with that thought, Phoebe gently pried herself away from Piper. Piper shot straight up, curling her leg underneath her. At Piper's concerned look Phoebe met her sister's eyes, giving her a slight smile.

"It's ok. It's just that...Paige is coming, and I'm a little worried about her," Phoebe explained, praying Piper wouldn't overreact, "I thought I'd make some more tea."

Piper nodded, then bit her lip. "Do you think...I-I mean, should I go upstairs? She's not going to want to see me right now."

Phoebe felt relieved at Piper's reaction, but...It was just strange. Phoebe shook her head. Maybe everything was going to be okay between her sisters. If so, she'd gladly take back her first reaction to the Elders' plan. Still, Paige hadn't arrived yet. And Piper was still waiting for an answer. "No, honey. You stay right here. Paige'll be fine."

When the doorbell rang, Phoebe prayed she was right. If Piper was feeling Paige's emotions...Well, obviously the same was true for Paige. And judging on the anger in Piper at the sight of Paige, this was going to be just a little tenuous. Phoebe made a point to pass Piper, squeezing her hand on the way to the door. After all, Paige may be her sister, but Piper had been there for a LOT longer. And Paige knew that. There was no way in hell Paige would dare treat Piper badly. Phoebe made it to the front door, checking to verify before she opened it. She'd felt a lot more compelled to be safe, since Prue... Phoebe forced away the thought.

"Paige, come in," Phoebe ushered, giving her an impulsive hug. Paige returned the hug, clinging to Phoebe with a kind of desperation. "Hey," Phoebe said gently, pulling away, "You're okay. I promise." Paige managed a tearful smile.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just...There's something wrong. And I can't make sense of it." Phoebe nodded, pulling Paige toward the living room.

"Let me guess," Phoebe offered, "You're suddenly feeling a lot closer to Prue than you should?"

"I guess... Well, yeah, that's it exactly. How'd you know," Paige asked, bewildered. Phoebe just shook her head.

Paige stiffened when she saw Piper. Inexplicable rage coursed through her, and Paige struggled to place it. To control it. Phoebe glanced at her worriedly. Paige tried to reassure her, but the words wouldn't come. She had never experienced hatred before, but this thing with Piper was coming awfully close. Paige closed her eyes, feeling a headache pounding at her temples. Where was all of this coming from?

"Hi, Paige," Piper tried. She couldn't understand why she felt so compelled to befriend Paige. Not very long ago, she'd been bludgeoning her with words, and now? Now, Paige was like a freaking saving grace. Prue would never understand, never forgive her. Piper strained to feel some of her previous anger, but failed. All she could sense was a longing to have kinship with this woman, this girl who had appeared in her life unbidden.

Phoebe looked between them, wondering if Paige would ever speak. When several minutes ticked by in silence, she cleared her throat. "O-kay. Paige, have a seat. I made you some tea, and I'm just going to get it now." Paige nodded and complied. Carefully, she sat as far from Piper as possible.

Glancing at Piper, Paige took several deep breaths. Being totally furious was not going to help. It was only a few hours ago when she'd been wishing Piper would acknowledge her, and now Paige felt like killing her? It just didn't compute. _Prue would never forgive me._ The thought jumped into her mind, but Paige knew it wasn't, couldn't possibly be hers. She'd never even _met _Prue. Seen her, yes. But talk to her? Paige was overcome with memories she knew weren't hers. _Prue helping her tie her shoes, teaching her to read. She and Prue playing house, and pretending to be princesses. Prue telling her about Phoebe, about how it was her job to take care of Phoebe, just like Prue took care of _her. But where did they come from?

Phoebe came back into the room, crossing the floor to hand Paige a mug. Deliberately, she placed herself next to Piper. Paige got the message. Piper came first. Paige wanted to tell her she understood, but she could manage to feel jealous and even more angry. _This is exhausting, _Paige thought. Maybe she just needed to stay away from these two. It seemed like every time she came close, she was ambushed with fury. It's just that, before, it was from Piper. This time, she knew, it was emanating from her. "Maybe I shouldn't have come," Paige said finally. The statement hung in the air, met with silence.

Piper wanted to tell her to stay, but she just couldn't. She might not _remember_ Prue, but she could still be loyal to her. Piper looked over at Phoebe, and saw the expectations in her eyes. She was counting on Piper to stop Paige from leaving. Piper shook her head slightly, beggin her to understand why she couldn't. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and sighed in disappointment.

_I guess it won't be that easy_, Phoebe thought, and smiled at Paige. "Of course you should have." Phoebe knew her reassurance sounded empty. It would, when it came so late. Paige blinked and stood, straightening her shoulders.

"Obviously, I shouldn't have," Paige said, her tone murderous, "Never mind, Phoebe. Don't worry about me." Paige had given up trying to fight the anger, it was too strong, and she was too tired.

Phoebe rushed to stand in front of her, grabbing both of Paige's hands. "No, Paige," Phoebe told her, forcing Paige to look at her, "You were right to come. And I'm sorry if you feel like I don't want you here. Please. Stay?"

Paige debated, leaving Phoebe to squirm under her gaze. Finally, she jerked her hands from Phoebe's and turned to sit back down. "Fine."

Phoebe released the breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Good," Phoebe replied. Now all she had to do was figure out how to fix this mess without Paige killing _her_ or Piper. Piece of cake.

Glancing at Piper's ashen face, and again at Paige, Phoebe felt exhausted. _No_, she thought changing her mind again, _this was definitely the fault of the Elders. They should have to deal with these two. _Phoebe squared her shoulders and marched back to Piper's side, hugging her quickly. She had never seen Piper look more helpless, and frankly, she was struggling to keep from being angry herself. At Paige. She reminded herself, very firmly, that Paige was not herself.

"So, Paige," Phoebe began, a plan forming in her mind, "Tell me what happened tonight." If Phoebe couldn't tell her sisters what was going on, then maybe they could tell each other.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: It's been so long, I hardly remember what direction I was going with this story. But I felt like I left a loose end. I hope this ending isn't too disappointing. I'm sorry it came so, so long afterwards. I got a review a little bit back, and thought, I guess I should finish the story out. Anyway, many apologies. Here you go, the final chapter.

Paige glanced at Piper, unsure she wanted to delve into her story with Piper three feet away. Phoebe smiled with understanding but appeared to want Paige to go ahead.

"I don't know, exactly," she said, choosing her words carefully, "It's like it was when my parents died, sort of. The grief. I know I have no right to feel this way. I didn't know her. But I…I have all these memories in my head. They aren't mine, but there they are. I feel as though I could drown in this grief."

Piper's head snapped up, and she looked at Paige directly for the first time since her arrival. "You are the reason I can't remember her." It was an accusation, but it sounded much more like a plea.

Paige's eyes filled, recognizing the longing on Piper's face, but the stubborn anger reared up before she could respond. Phoebe still sat quietly. Piper turned away once she realized Paige would not answer her. "I know I should hate you. So why do I want you to like me all of a sudden? It's disloyal. It's unacceptable. Prue will never forgive me."

Paige stiffened. Jealousy and fury swept through her once more, but this time she was more ready for it. "I know what you mean. I know you must hate me, showing up like this. You have to know it isn't easy for me, either. I've spent my whole life believing I was all alone in this world. Now, I have these sisters, one of whom doesn't even want me around." Paige heard the edge in her voice, the bitter emotions making them sound harder than she had intended.

Piper winced. She wanted to protest but couldn't force the words out. "Tell me your memories. Please. Give one back to me," Piper begged, hating the weakness in herself.

Paige stared at Piper for several long seconds, then began to speak.

"I- I'm maybe fourteen? Prue, she is someone I both secretly admire and envy. I remember her staying home one Friday night, even though her friends gave her hell for it. She stayed home because I had locked myself in my room after school…I don't remember why. I just remember being grateful and feeling so special."

"The kids at school. I got bullied a lot." Piper offered. Paige nodded. That made sense.

"Why do I have these memories?," Paige finally asked. Piper's eyes were filled with tears. She could only shake her head in response.

Paige stood up and crossed the room to her sister. Timidly, she held her hand out to Piper. Piper let out a sob and grasped Paige's hand tightly. They both felt the jolt.

Piper felt the familiar weight of her grief slip back onto her shoulders. The anger at Paige quickly followed, but this time, she made a fast attempt to squelch it. She remembered the sharp pain of rejection. It wasn't something she wanted to inflict on Paige, no matter how angry she felt.

Paige pulled away the minute she felt herself again, bracing for the dismissal she knew would come.

But it didn't come.

Piper smiled tentatively, and said, "It's late. We should all get some sleep. You should stay here tonight, Paige." And then she busied herself getting extra blankets and pillows, unable to trust herself or her emotions.

Phoebe, who had been observing quietly throughout, got to her feet and grinned at Paige. "Well, that's a warmer welcome than either of us expected." Paige smiled and shrugged. Having sisters was baffling.


End file.
